kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Borealia
Borealia, officially the Federation of Borealia and known to the Venusian Democratic Republic as simply the Northern Territory. Is the name of the government which nominally controls the Ishtar Terra continent near Venus' north pole. De jure the territory is an autonomous region of the VDR, however de facto it is entirely independent and outside of the sovereignty of the Venusian world government. Due to this, Venus remains the only planetary government which does not effectively control the entirety of its planetary territory. Borealia was formed in 2100 as the Northern Colonial Territory of Venus following succesful population of the lower southern landmasses of the planet. Quickly raw ore, mainly platinium, was discovered beneath the crust and a fissure on how its value to the planet as a whole developed between Borealia and the southern continent. By 2119 excavation of the ore had peaked and Venus had become a immensely lucrative colony for Earth leading to a rush of immigrants to the world. However this rush centered primarily on Venus' main continent of Aphreia as Ishtar's climate was inhospitable to most save for the few who chose to venture into the fridig continent to work in its mostly automated refineries. The NCTV, now naming itself Borealia, demanded atmosphere processors from Earthan Technologies to encourage further immigration to the territory, however the main colonial administration refused this request on the basis of cost, instead proposing to transfer a few processors from Aphreia once they had finished there. Borealia called foul, citing the colonial government's recent aquicistion of trillions worth of ore and responded by shutting down many of the refineries and sabotaging ore shipments. Looking to avoid a civil war and disruption of flow of material, the Earthan government provided Borealia two atmospheric processors as well as recognizing the territories name change. This infuriated the southern populace of Venus and this action along with others the southerners saw as undermining Venus' sovereignty sparked the Venusian War for Independence. During the war Borealia chose to side with the Earth under the promise of protection and by the destructive conflicts end what little infrastructure Borealia had remained relatively unscathed. When Venus was granted independence in 2136 the nascent Venusian Democratic Republic and its ruling Horizon party violently oppressed Borealia and attempted to erase any autonomous decisions it had made post 2119, such as the name change and newly adopted flag. What followed was over a half century of insurgency from the rising Borealian Revolutionary Armed Forces or BRAF that challenged the installed Northern Territory government and the Venusian government as a whole. By the 2170s Venus had decided to label the Northern Territory an autonomous territory as a way of avoiding the fact it no longer effectively controlled the continent and left Borealia essentially to its own devices. The Earth maintained its support of Borealia up until the Earthan Empire, providing the BRAF arms and intelligence against the Venusian government. From 2172 to 2181 Borealia was effectively a fully independent state, however years of conflict and embargo had left it so weakened it could not even excavate the abundance of rich ores it contained beneath its soil. When Earth invaded Venus in 2180, Borealia assisted it, allowing use of its communication lines and territory, it further assisted the Earthan Empire capitulate Venus' government in 2181 in return for promises of representation in a new federal world government. Borealia's position remained unchanged however as Venus' government continued as a puppet state of the Empire and any alliance that was had between Earth and the territory ended when Joseph Catizo's group arrived and instigated a revolt against both the Venusian state and the Empire.